AD Academy
by MegaAnimeFreako
Summary: This is a story about 5 main characters,2 being of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis, 3 being of OC. Well, in later chapters, they will enter a weird school named AD Academy.


**Reader's POV**

''Kiera!You will BE LATE!You are always so-''

''I'm coming! I'm coming already! Stop nagging already.''

Kiera put on her stockings and the diamond-cut ran out of the large garden beautifully decorated with pure white ceramic statues,white roses in perfectly trimmed rose bushes,ceramic tiles of different sparkling colours,a fountain with crystal clear water with statues of two people.

An angel with a halo,a harp,a short ''Tinker Bell'' dress, dainty ballet shoes with curly lace and, not forgetting, curved wings. The angel seemed to smile kindly at Kiera everytime she passed by her with her flawless facial features.

The demon has two short horns,a trident,a short ''Tinker Bell'' dress, long hooker boots with sharp, edgy designs and also ''leather-looking'' wings. The demon seemed to smile sinisterly at Kiera with her arogant yes mesmerizing eyes.(Both statues are ceramic white).

Their features seemed to resemble each other like twins, but gives off a different feeling. Kiera would wave at them as though they are living people since she felt that they were much more alive then the rest.

Kiera pictured the angel in pink and white,while the demon is in red and black. She preferred the demon though. She loved black,white and purple the most. Kiera hopped on her stylish black bicycle, dumped her checkered bag in the basket and zoomed off.

''Young mistress! Let me drive –''

''Neh! I will go by myself!'' Kiera waved her butler off.

She chuckled to herself at how easily she shook her butler,Hyuuga, off. However, this is the only way she could see Ciel, her crush,who walks to school everyday.

She whistled a merry tune to herself as she rode to the busy street of Japan.

''He should be somewhere here..''

Kiera stopped by the 24 Hours Convenience Shop, waiting for Ciel. She looked at her watch anxiously. 7.35a.m., right on time. Kiera looked up and spotted a familiar figure with greyish-blue hair walking along.

Kiera began to cycle towards Ciel.( Hi, my readers,I should be do a small and short introduction on Kiera.)

Ciel spotted Kiera coming, gave and indifferent look but he still paused in his tracks.(Hi, I'm Kiera. I'm 12, currently studying in Moonlight Elementary. I'm in class 6A, the same class as Ciel. He's rather/very smart, always getting first with a breeze.) Kiera smiled in pleasure that she did not miss Ciel. She quickly cycled over to Ciel, twisting here and there from all the traffic.(Me? I'm always getting second to him,both in studies and music. However, his only weakness is physical education. He gets A while I get A*.)

''Ciel!Ciel! It's my birthday tomorrow!''

''…So…?Does it matter to me?''

''Ciel! Don't be so cold! Where's Sebastian?''

''I make him stay at home today.''

''I see…'' Kiera muttered. She glance at Ciel's face. So cute! ( My birthday is on 10th November, while Ciel's is 14th December. So I'm actually older.)She proceeded to look at his eyes as she push her bicycle along as she walk beside Ciel. His large eye, a very beautiful ocean blue, with a contrasting black pupil and long, girly 's only the left eye. The right eye is always covered with a black eyepatch.

''Aw'' Kiera let out a disappointing sigh.

''Why do you sound so disappointed?''

'' You wouldn't show me your right eye!''

(Ciel is 152cm,while I'm 145 cm. So, I'm always slightly shorter than him. Let me elaborate on my appearance and later, Ciel's)

''…I will… Oneday.'' Ciel sighed as he looked at Kiera's ultra disappointed face.

''Really? You are the best!'' Kiera hugged Ciel on his back, nearly suffocating him.(Well, just with one hand).

''Let .. Go! Of me!'' Ciel spluttered.

''Ah! Sorry! I got too excited.'' Kiera let go abruptly, making Ciel fall forward.(I have long blue spiky hair that reach my chest level. I tie it up in ponytails that curls. I have large purple eyes with long lashes. Though, not as sparkling and long lashes as Ciel. He's is way too cute and girly. I have a small mouth and thin lips just like Ciel's and a small nose. I have a very thing figure and slightly longer than average legs.)

Ciel fall into the hands of a tall handsome guy.

''Bocchan… Don't get yourself so easily in falls.''

''It's not like I want to!''

''Sorry Ciel, Sorry Sebastian''

Sebastian was dressed in his usual pitch black and well-ironed butler outfit.

''Get going. You both are going to be late.''

''Oh no!'' Kiera punched her hand.

''WHAT NOW?'' Ciel fumed as he rubbed his neck where thick red strangled marks are.(Fangirls are always scary. ;))

''I forgot to bring my candy…''

They both starred at Kiera with a disbelief face, =.='' as though she as being ridiculous.(As if. She IS ridiculous.).

''Wh…What? Don't need to give me that look!''Kiera blushed in embarrassment and folded her arms firmly, resulting in the fall of her bicycle, which collided painfully with the hard pavement.

Ciel slapped a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes exasperatedly and let out a hardly audible sigh.

''Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!'' Kiera rubbed her hair in embarrassment.

''Sorry Ciel…'' Kiera apologised.

''Don't apologise again… You apologised for like, twenty times?''

''Sorry-''

'' DON'T apologise AGAIN!''

''But to make u help me carry the bicycle…''

Ciel was holding the bicycle over the his shoulder.

''What kind of bicycle is this? Spoiling this easily…''

'' I was fiddling with it yesterday…'' Kiera entwingled her finger shyly, blushing a little as she did so.

''I see. No wonder…=.='' Ciel mumbled in over exaggerated understanding tone.

''What's with that FACE!''

(Ciel has a round face while mine is heart-shaped. Most of the facial features is about the same as mine, but his nose is a little sharper and thinner,pinker lips. He has spindly hands, thin waist, delicate shoulders and long, slender legs that are longer than mine, His skin tone is also a paler white tone with a very smooth texture. To put it VERY simply, he looks like a girl, a perfect one at that. Though,unfortunately, flat chested. =P)

''We're here, idiot girl.''

The moment they stepped into the school grounds, thousands of eyes fixed on Ciel and Kiera.

''Sebastian-'' Ciel turned behind, not a shadow of Sebastian is left behind.

''That Sebastian….Very FUNNY…''

**Kiera's POV**

The eyes fixed jealously at me, while lovingly at Ciel.

''A weird vibe I'm getting…'' I muttered.

Ciel grabbed my hand and made a dash for it, breaking a path through the crowd. When we ran, I was pretty certain the dangerousness in their eyes glowed much more sinisterly. I shivered unwillingly.

''This always happens if u are too cute and smart, Ciel-KUN.'' A sarcastic voice floated over when we enter the classroom.

I groaned when I heard that voice. My eyes glanced over to a cool-looking boy sitting on top of his table, one leg dangling over the side, the other propped up on the table, where he rested his hand on his knees to smirk at us.

''Onni-Chan! You don't have to say that!''

A dozen girls sitting at their desks were looking at Onni-chan in awe and admiration.

''Speak for yourself, freak.''

''WHY YOU-''

''Kira! Wear your uniform PROPERLY!''

Miss Lilia, the homeroom teacher stated firmly. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun as usual, with long sleeve shirt and long skirts with high heels.

''WHY don't you scold CIEL too?'' Kira mumbled just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

(Ciel and Kira wear their uniform exactly the same way. Without the ribbon and two unbuttoned top buttons in the shirt.)

'' Settle down, class. I'm starting.'' Miss Lilia continued, ignoring Kira's remark.

(Kira has spiky,light blue hair that is long and reach his neck and long fringe that at least reach his nose. He has slightly large purple eyes that are rather handsome. His eyes have long eyelashes and a mouth identical to me. Find these features familiar? That's right, he's my older TWIN brother.)

''Kiera. Good Morning! =)''

''Good Morning!:)''

I settled down in my seat. A window seat in the 4th row, which is second last.

(Kira is also smart, having always tied with my in second place. Ah 6A is the best class. He wasn't that happy to be second with me, and losing to Ciel.)

Mika sat beside me,Ciel in front and Kira behind. Kira put his legs on the table and leaned back casually, putting his head and rocking his chair on two legs.

I look behind and pouted. Why is Ciel and that crappy Kira so popular? All the girls refuse to be friends with me because I hang around them so much, well except Mika. Mika is also very popular. She friended me when I saved her from a couple of fierce bull dogs. I don't know how I did it, but when I cursed the doh which scared Mika, they ran away, cowering and whining pitifully.

I muttered ''If only Kira will fall-'

Bang! A crashing sound of wood and a heavy object sounded with the rough cement floor. I flipped my head around. Kira was lying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head in agony. He was in a very UNCOOL position. The class burst out laughing. Miss Lilia was struggling to not laugh, but she was holding it in till her face went puffy and red. Unable to take it, she exploded in fits of laughter.

I chuckle a little as I glanced at Ciel. He was not showing a crack of smile. He was just as emotionless as always. I sighed mentally. If he smiled, even a little, that would be so cute…

'KIERA! WHAT DID YOU DO?1''

''Oh my, Onni-chan. You FELL all by yourself. Don't go pinning your faults on me without evidence.''

Ciel stood up, headed to Kira's side, smirked slightly with a cold look and kicked him violently in the stomach. Kira coughed violently. The class's uproar ascended to a ear-blasting sound level.

''You…I will get you for that…''

'' I had like to see you try, weakling.''

'' Don't act so high and mighty, I know your parents-''

'' If you mention _that_**, **I DEFINITELY will kill you without hesitation.'' Ciel's glare became deadly and icy cold and serious. That moment he would, really without hesitation, kill him.

The bell rang just in the nick of time. Ciel looked away and headed back to his seat.

Mumbles broke out and spread like bushfires. What is about his parents?

*****************************************************************************************Chapter 1********Updated on 6/6/11 at 00.36*****************************

Hello Readers!

I'm so glad you are reading, even though my English sucks. I originally had a first fanfic, but I wrote it on a book and never posted it online. So this is actually the first time I posted it online. I hope I wouldn't stop halfway writing this story… T_T I just lost interest to write my first fanfiction story. No, all the ideas are in my head, but I'm plain lazy. Kiera,Kira and Mika is OC, it's hard to think of a name, so I just put those 3 names adapted from anime I watched, but I edited the name. Kiera is something like me in fanfiction mode. But I dun remember myself being so irritating and pretty don't misunderstand, I dun have a twin brother. Well I just have to hope LOL At least a brother! =P Anyways, I dun think I CAN really type the next chapter a few days later, but I will try. Just look forward to chapter 2…


End file.
